The present invention relates to a humidifier such as an ultrasonic humidifier and, more particularly, to a blowoff portion for a humidifier through which atomized water particles can be dispersed into the atmosphere.
In a conventional humidifier, because a blowoff member for dispersing atomized water particles is detachably engaged with an atomizing cylinder, a small gap may be formed between the blowoff member and the atomizing cylinder. Accordingly, the atomized water particles may be liquid at the small gap and the resultant water flows out of the small gap by capillary action. If the humidifier has been continuously operated for a long time, the water accumulated in the gap may flow out from the humidifier. Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved humidifier for atomizing water and dispersing it so as to prevent the overflow of water.